halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Type-1 Antipersonnel grenade
Untitled I don't agree with the electro-static theory of how the plasma grenade sticks to people and not walls. The section states that trees, and walls are grounded, while people and vehicles are not. Speaking from a real-life perspective, since people are touching the ground, they are electrically grounded. That is why if you touch an electrical socket, you will be shocked (please don't try this). Vehicles are also grounded in the same fashion (touching the ground). This is halo it doesn't have to make perfect sense--Irving 23:23, 2 February 2007 (UTC) *Warthogs can't be grounded because thier tires are rubber and thereforean electrical current cannot be created! :p Kerek 04:19, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Grenade Symbol *doesn't it look like theres a green forerunner symbol on the grenades, in the middle of the orange part? or is it just me? Phil.e. 00:08, 9 March 2007 (UTC) **Yeah, it is. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:12, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ::What does the symbol mean and is it on anything else? -- SPDR TALK 01:37, 27 March 2007 (UTC) - Pic was a little too big, made it smaller. WraithAscendant TacComm '' '' 16:31, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Symbol and pride of halo I think the plasma grenade itself should be unique and respected symbol, representing the fun and sport of halo campaign and multiplayer because without it we would never get to watch enemies scream and struggle to get it off,it would be harder to perform tricks and button combos, and most of all without it we could'nt say YOU JUST GOT STUCK!!! ,respect it!--0nyx Sp1k3r 23:44, 10 May 2007 (UTC) how come the grenade wouldnt stick to anyone until after its thrown becuase the plasma grenade needs to be primed (a button pressed on it). After 1-2 seconds (assumable amount of time for someone to throw the grenade), its able to fuse. The grenade(note: an excuse so I don't get questioned again) still emits a slight amount of plasma, which means that humans can still get Boren's Syndrome from throwing, say, a whole crate of plasma grenades. Designation Just speculation but i think 'Nade is Type-1something here like Antipersonel because Spike'nade is Type-2 and Flame'nade is Type-3. -pelicangrunt unlogged Until official ocnfirmation we can't do mcuh though i thought of it as Type-1 Antipersonel Concussion Grenade :P --Ajax 013 22:15, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Heh, i was (almost) right, it is Type-1, and it was Antipersonel =) -pelicangrunt unlogged Sticky Could the grenade stick by reacting to electrical fields such as the bioelectrics of living creatures (nerves provide more than plant matter) and electrics of vehicles? maybe. No one knows for sure how it sticks.--[[User:EliteSpartan|'EliteSpartan']] [[User talk:EliteSpartan|'My Talk']] 03:52, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Impossible to release? Is it just me, or doesn't some brutes manage to take it off and throw it right back at you in Halo 2? Some only partially, resulting in the hilarious situation of them standing victoriously with it in their hand at the moment it explodes. I'm pretty sure I've seen both happen. Vandalisim Don't know from the history, but someone came in and replaced all the words Halo with Cock. I fixed this and request that the IP be banned. WraithAscendant TacComm '' '' 16:57, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Wrong Plasma I would like to point out that the plasma in your blood is in no way shape or form the same type of plasma used by the Covenant. Plasma in your blood is a liquid, plasma in a plasma grenade is a fourth state of matter. So the theory that a plasma grenade sticks to you because of the plasma in your blood is in no way shape or form possible. XRoadToDawnX 05:03, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Technical data conflicting As pointed-out here: http://halocostuming.wikia.com/wiki/Plasma_Grenade "According to information found on Halopedia, it has a diameter of 15.2 cm (5.98 inches), which, they claim is about the size of a baseball, despite regulation baseballs being sized between 2.875 inches and 3 inches." Out of curiosity, I went and put plasma grenades against things which I felt comfortable with the scale of, and determined that they're a LOT bigger than I'd first assumed them to be. I recognize that perhaps a softball is closer to it's size (softball = 4.5" dia) but it's even larger than that. As a Halo costumer, I know that if I made a prop plasma Grenade with a diameter of about 6", there's NOBODY that's going to agree with that size. When you throw a grenade it's notably smaller than when it's lying on the ground, but at best, it's still about the size of a softball. Deadguy71 01:34, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Sticky removal? On Halo: Combat Evolved, I get hit with stickies a lot. But on several occasions I run directly forward and the explosion seems to occur behind me somehow. Happened to anyone else? --68.124.78.111 04:15, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Nope. Never happened to me. They probably threw it abit ahead of you and you walked over it. Jeffrey3732 01:40, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry, didn't log in before making that statement. That was me. Anyway, I saw it stuck to me, and it appeared to be "glowing on my chest" (in first person standard, anyway.n When i started running, I heard a distant bang as though someone had planted it behind me. Perhaps a glitch? --Thek213 17:59, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Its the magic of network lag, on the opponent's or host's screen the grenade missed and in all the Halo games there is a last second screen update where the location of the grenade is updated on everyone's screen, this is it disappears sometimes.Guardians-117 23:06, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Removing Plasma Grenades Just wondering, if a sticky grenade stuck on a helmet in a real life situation, do you think you'll be able to take off the helmet and survive the grenade stick? Then marines are not so doomed after all (they can take off the part it is stuck, unless it stuck to your bare skin) (I'm taking about the sticky greanade in Halo: Combat Evolved, since they take awhile to detonate giving you time). Jeffrey3732 01:47, 21 June 2008 (UTC) *It could be possible. But is a marine fast enough to take off his helmet, throw the helmet far enough away to be uninjured, during battle? I don't think so. xX Relicz Xx 00:58, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Sergeant Stacker does this in Another Day at the Beach and it works. But to be fair, they slightly raised the time it takes for the grenade to explode so that he could survive.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]]'' 18:43, June 16, 2010 (UTC)'' Suggestion for a redirect I suggest that "Sticky" redirect here. Someone may be wondering what the term "sticky" means. No One Special 03:47, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I added the redirect. Any objections? No One Special 00:43, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Tricky Nades A trick I once did on a "team nader" (One who shoots or throw grenades at allies) in CE, I simply followed him all around and when he threw a nade who sticked at me and ended up with hurting him, then he threw again, and I killed him that way, coming up on the screen: Prodigy was betrayed by Hunter 901 Hunter-901 9.00 25. February 2009. You made him suicide, that's all. Does this really need to be posted here at a talk page, why not use your own? Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 18:39, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Boren's Syndrome I think that the section "Effects on health" should be removed. We now know that the so called "side effects" of long exposure to plasma radiation are just a screen to cover up the identity of the spartan-Is. I can do the edit myself, asuming no one has any objections. Any? --Mark117 04:41, December 6, 2009 (UTC)Mark117 It seems that Boren's Syndrome is indeed a real sickness. It's just that ONI uses the term to cover-up the side affects of the augmentations of the former Spartan-I's. In other words, it appears that it is genuine, and that people can get it, it's just that Spartan-I's don't actually have it. Missing Mandible 23:11, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Refill plasma weapons Has it occurred to anyone that maybe plasma grenades are used to refill plasma weapons? I don't have anything to back me up, save that they are found on jackals sometimes. =P 19:03, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm gonna put myself out there and say that doesn't make any sense whatsoever. At all. -- [[User:Rusty-112| Rusty ]][[User talk:Rusty-112|- ']][[User:Rusty-112|'112 ''']]20:09, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : : : : :i dont know sound like it could be a possibelity i mean the humans say they dont know how the covenat reload there plasma wepons what if before the war the covenat found out if they overload the grenade it coulde act as a grenade and the grenade is relly a plasma storge divice that they use to power up there wepons and its sticky part coulde be used to stick it to a port of some sort to help it reload it would solve the plasma wepons reloadeing problem and the sticky part of it i think this is something that should be considerd.Raggedcozy 02:33, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :I can see it and it's actually a pretty cool idea (one I believe I've had at some point myself). However it's all just pure speculation right now. -- Somarinoa 01:31, June 1, 2012 (UTC)